Enchanted
by Manyfandomsonegirl
Summary: This is basically Regina involved in the Enchanted story and she sent Giselle to the real world. In Storybrooke, she discovers Giselle is one of the few people who remember the fairy-tale world. She takes Giselle in and something happens: They start to bond!
1. Chapter 1: How the Story Began

**Chapter 1: **How the Story Began

The story starts out the same way it always does.

Young Giselle was near the clutches of an ogre. She was dangling from a tree that could break any second.

Suddenly, the dashing Prince Edward arrived, stabbed the ogre with his sword, and caught Giselle as she fell.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for rescuing me."

The two looked into each other's eyes and it was love at first sight.

"You are the one girl I've been waiting for! We shall be married at once!" Edward exclaimed.

Giselle's face lit up. Then turned pale.

"But, what will the queen think? I've heard she can be quite a brutal woman," she said worriedly.

"She's a divine woman! Now, come on!" The two rode off.

Little did they know that the queen was actually a vicious woman.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know it may not seem like much now but it will get better. I promise! Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 1! Leave me your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with the Dark One

**Chapter 2: **Meeting with the Dark One

The next day, Queen Regina went to visit an old friend.

"Ah, hello dearie!" Rumplestiltskin greeted.

As she walked in, Regina said, "So, I'm sure you've heard the news, My nephew is marrying a village girl. I want you to get rid of her."

"And, why exactly?"

"I am his guardian. I have to look out for him. And I want. That girl. Gone!" Rumplestiltskin was silent. Finally, he said, "You know, there is a special device that lets you travel through worlds."

"I am aware of Jefferson's hat. Sadly, he is away."

"Oh, but that's not what I meant, dearie! There is a fountain and with one tiny push, you'll be in a different world."

"Where can I find this fountain?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled mischievously. "Your courtyard. But, there's a catch."

Regina groaned, "Of course. With you, magic always comes with a price."

"I want you to do it the day of the Curse."

Regina smiled, "Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3: The Curse Arrives

**Chapter 3: **The Curse Arrives

Finally, the wedding day came...which was also the day of the Curse.

Giselle came out of the carriage in front of the castle. She was wearing a beautiful white dress.

She gasped, "The palace is amazing!"

Before the wedding started, Giselle decided to roam the courtyard. As she was admiring some lilies, a voice called, "I see you like the garden."

Giselle gasped, "Queen Regina!"

"I just know my nephew picked the right girl to marry. So, I wanted to give you a gift."

"Oh my! Thank you!"

Regina led Giselle to a beautiful fountain.

Giselle gasped, "It's beautiful!"

"Oh, it's not just beautiful. It's magic."

"Magic?"

"Oh yes. If you make a wish here, it will most definitely come true."

Giselle looked up and saw a storm coming. "I fear a storm's coming."

"Then, make your wish now!" Regina said.

Giselle leaned in, "Alright. I wish..."

Regina pushed Giselle into the fountain. Luckily, Edward saw the whole thing.

He ran over to Regina. "Where is she? Where have you taken her?"

Just as the Curse-in the form of black smoke-was going to hit the two, Regina said with a smirk, "To a place where there are no happily ever afters."

**A/N: **Well, this is the end of all the parts in the Fairy-Tale World. Chapter 4 will begin in Storybrooke. It takes place a couple days after the evets of "Skin Deep" so the Curse hasn't been broken yet. Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 3! Leave me your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl

**A/N 1: **Really? No reviews? Shameful. This time, I want 3-5 reviews.

**A/N 2: **So, as a reminder, here's where the parts in Storybrooke take place. This takes place a couple days after "Skin Deep" so the Curse hasn't been broken yet. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: **The Girl

It was a rainy day in the town of Storybrooke, Maine. Mayor Regina Mills was driving home from a meeting.

Suddenly, she thought she saw something lying on the road. As she got closer, she realized it was a person!

Regina slammed on her brakes. Luckily, she didn't hit the person.

She got out of her car and realized it was a young girl. She turned her over to see her face.

Regina gasped. She knew exactly who she was.

She rubbed it off and brought her to the hospital. Regina looked and saw Dr. Whale at the counter.

"Regina! Good to see you!" he exclaimed. He noticed the girl. "Who do we have here?"

"Unconscious girl. Found her lying on the road."

"Hopefully, there's still some life in her."

Dr. Whale hooked her up to the machine that checked her heartbeat. After a couple seconds, the machine started.

"Why don't you stay here and let me know if something happens?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Alright."

As Dr. Whale left, he remembered something. "Oh! Regina, do you think you recognize the girl? Do you know her name?"

Regina smirked, "Yes. Her name is Giselle."


	5. Chapter 5: Shock

**Chapter 5: **Shock

A couple hours later, Regina was still waiting for Giselle to wake up. She felt the urge to hold Giselle's hand. As she did, she saw Giselle's eyes open.

"Huh? Where am I?"Giselle asked woozily.

"Hello Giselle," Regina said.

Giselle was more focused now. She gasped, "Queen Regina!"

Regina looked shocked. "You remember?"

"Yes! It was my wedding day. I was marrying my nephew and...you pushed me into a fountain."

"I know. We're in a new land now."

"No! I won't listen to you! Stay away from me!"

Dr. Whale came in to see Giselle shaking. He ran over to her.

"I think you should leave," he said to Regina.

Regina, with a worried look, ran out.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a little short. I hope you liked Chapter 5. Leave me your reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6: I'm her What?

**Chapter 6: **I'm her What?

The next day, Regina was at her office when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Standing in the door was the sheriff, Emma Swan, and Giselle.

"Sheriff Swan, what is the honor I have of seeing you here?" she asked.

"Dr. Whale called me. He said you found this girl yesterday," Emma explained.

"Yes. And?"

"Well, she told me she has no family and no one's claimed her yet. But, she did happen to know you. So, until someone claims her, you're her guardian. Have fun."

"But, Emma-"

"Introduce her to Henry! They'll love each other!" Emma called as she got in her yellow VW bug.

Regina brought Giselle into her office and sat her down.

"So, what do you think of Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful! This kingdom is most different from our own land. And that woman-Emma, was it?-she is so kind but can seem rather tense," Giselle explained.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

Regina looked at the clock.

"Well, I think we're done today. Why don't I show you my house?"

"Oh! That would be lovely!"

Regina and Giselle got in her car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7: Henry

**Chapter 7: **Henry

A couple minutes later, the two arrived at Regina's house. As they got out, Giselle said, "Your carriage is most strange. Where are the horses?"

"This town is more...modern than our kingdom," Regina explained.

When Regina unlocked and opened the door, she called, "Henry, I'm home!"

A young boy ran down the stairs. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Henry, this is Giselle. She'll be staying with us for a while," Regina explained.

"Hey Giselle! Wanna see my room?" Henry asked.

"Alright."

The two went up to Henry's room and sat on Henry's bed.

"Your bedchamber is different," Giselle said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, what do you think of Regina?" Henry asked.

"She seems nice. Wait. Why do you call your mother by her first name?"

"She's not my real mother. She adopted me."

Giselle gasped, "She kidnapped you?"

Henry laughed, "No. Adopted means your real family had to give you up because they couldn't take care of you. Then, a new family makes you part of their family."

"So, you don't know who your real family is?"

"Well, I didn't. But, recently, I found my real mother."

"Who?"

"The sheriff."

Giselle gasped, "Ms. Swan? Oh, I do see a resemblance." Suddenly, her smile faded. "At least you know who your family is."

"Don't worry. We'll find them. It'll be Operation: Viper."

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Regina called from downstairs.

"Come on. It's Pasta Night," Henry said.

Suddenly, Giselle caught sight of a book called _Once Upon a Time_. She felt drawn to it. Giselle snapped out of it. "It's probably nothing," she thought and ran down for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8: A Trip to Granny's

**Chapter 8: **A Trip to Granny's

After dinner, Regina decided Giselle's room would be the guest room at the end of the hall.

The next day, Regina had to go to work and Henry had to go to school. So, Giselle would be alone for a couple of hours.

"If you need me, my phone number is on the fridge. I'll be back soon," Regina explained. She locked the door behind her.

Giselle decided she wasn't gonna be cooped up all day. She got a rope ladder and climbed out the window.

Giselle walked around Storybrooke, looking for a place to eat. Suddenly, she saw a place called Granny's Diner. She saw people eating so, she thought it was a place to eat. So, she went in and sat down on a stool by the counter.

A young girl with dark brown hair came to her. "Welcome to Granny's Diner. I'm Ruby. I'll be your server today. So, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"What a beautiful name! I'm Giselle," she exclaimed.

"That's...nice. So, what can I get for you?"

"What is a 'Hot Dog'?"

"Oh, you'll love it. One hot dog, coming up."

Suddenly, Giselle remembered, "Wait! I don't have any money."

Ruby leaned in and whispered, "It'll be our little secret."

A couple minutes later, Giselle's food was ready. She took a bite and exclaimed, "Oh my! This is delicious! How have I never had this?"

When she finished, Giselle looked outside to see Regina! She couldn't let her know she was there.

"Well, the meal was delicious, Ruby, but I must leave. Good-bye!"

As Giselle left, she heard Ruby call, "See you soon!"


	9. Chapter 9: A Welcome Present

**Chapter 9: **A Welcome Present

Giselle went walking around Storybrooke. Suddenly, she came across a store called Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. She opened the door and saw many items.

Giselle gasped, "An antique dealer!"

She started examining some of the merchandise when she caught sight of a certain item. It was a model of an elaborate fountain spurting fake water. Suddenly, Giselle recognized it: It was the fountain she came to Storybrooke from!

"I see you like that fountain," a voice said.

Giselle looked and saw a man with a cane looking at her.

Giselle jumped. She banged into the counter and a cup fell. She picked it up and noticed it was chipped.

"Oh my. I'm s-so sorry! It seems I chipped your cup," Giselle stammered.

"That's quite alright. It was chipped _long _before you came. I don't think I've seen you around."

"I'm new. My name is Giselle."

"Mr. Gold. Now, I see you are admiring that fountain," Mr. Gold stated.

"Yes. It's lovely. Plus, it reminds me of something from my old home."

"Well, you could have it if you like."

"But, I don't have any money."

"That's alright. Think of it as a 'Welcome to Storybrooke' present."

Giselle grabbed the fountain. "Thank you, Mr. Gold," she called as she ran out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth comes Out

**Chapter 10: **The Truth comes Out

Giselle started walking back to Regina's house when she caught sight of a young boy going through some bushes.

Giselle gasped, "Edward!"

She ran as fast as she could. When she got to the bushes, her heart sank. It was Edward but, he was kissing another girl!

"Edward?" Giselle asked sadly.

The two stopped. "Do I know you?" Edward asked.

"It's me. Giselle. Edward, who is this?"

"Stop calling me Edward. It's Robert. And this is Nancy, my girlfriend."

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Giselle stammered on the verge of tears.

She ran back to Regina's house, crying. She put the fountain on her bedroom counter and cried.

Suddenly, she remembered Henry's book. He wasn't home yet so she went in his room. She found the book and started reading.

She was amazed at what she found.

Regina arrived home and found Giselle in Henry's room with the book.

"What is this? Why are you in this? Why am _I _in this?" Giselle asked angerily.

Regina sighed, "Giselle, I need to talk to you about something."

Regina led Giselle downstairs and told her the whole story: The Curse, the fountain, everything.

"So, you are saying that our land is gone but everyone there came here but don't remember who they are?" Giselle asked.

"Precisely."

"That explains Edward," Giselle mumbled.

"What?"

"I saw Edward before but, he didn't remember me. He said his name was Robert and he had another girlfriend."

"Wait. You _left _the house?" Regina asked angerily.

"Yes?"

Regina inhaled and exhaled, "Not important. But, there's hope. It's said that someone-specifically Sheriff Swan-is going to break the Curse."

"Oh wonderful! Edward will remember!" Giselle ran back up to her room.

Regina slumped down in her seat. She didn't want to tell Giselle that she didn't want the Curse broken. She wanted the Curse to last forever.


	11. Chapter 11: At the Hospital

**Chapter 11: **At the Hospital

A couple weeks passed since Giselle arrived. Henry was in the hospital because of food poisoning(Specifically, a poisoned apple turnover made by Regina meant for Emma).

Giselle was keeping Henry company in the hospital. "Is he going to be OK?" she asked Dr. Whale.

"He'll be fine. I promise," he said calmly.

Suddenly, the machine started beeping like crazy. All the doctors rushed in.

Giselle knew something was wrong. "Henry!" she shouted. She ran to him but got pushed back. She kept yelling, "Henry!"

A woman with red hair and a black-blue dress pulled Giselle out of the room. Once out, she told Giselle, "Hey. It's going to be OK."

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Mother Superior."

"Mother?"

"Not that kind. I'm a nun."

Giselle still looked confused.

"Never mind. I'll call your mom to let her know you're here. What's her name?" Mother Superior asked.

"Queen Regina."

Mother Superior looked shocked, "Regina? I didn't know she had a daughter."

"She doesn't. She's my guardian."

Suddenly, Dr. Whale opened the door. "Get Regina and Emma Swan on the phone. Now!" he shouted.

"What's wrong? Is Henry OK?" Mother Superior asked.

Dr. Whale's face looked sorrowful. They all knew what that meant.

Giselle gasped. Mother Superior embraced her in a hug and Giselle cried.

Henry was gone...forever.


	12. Chapter 12: Broken

**Chapter 12: **Broken

A couple minutes later, Regina and Emma rushed into the hospital. They came to Henry's room. They saw Giselle crying in the chair and Henry covered.

"You're too late. He's gone," Dr. Whale said sadly.

Emma went over to Henry and Regina went to comfort Giselle.

"He was the ony one who believed in us," Giselle said through tears.

Regina hugged her. "I know. I know."

Emma kissed Henry's forehead. Suddenly, a wave rippled through the town.

"What just happened?" Giselle asked.

"The Curse. It's broken," Regina declared.

Suddenly, Henry's eyes opened! "You broke the Curse, Emma!" Henry said.

Giselle stood up. "Wait. If the Curse is broken, then..." She gasped, "Edward!"

She ran out of the hospital and onto the street.

"Giselle!" a voice called.

She looked and saw...

"Edward!" she called.

The two embraced each other and kissed.

"I missed you so much!" Giselle said.

Suddenly, giant purple smoke was heading their way!

"What is that?" Giselle called.

"I don't know. But, I'm not losing you again!" Edward said.

The two held onto each other tight as the purple smoke covered them.

**A/N: **So, as of this chapter, the Curse is broken so the story will pick up where Season 2 started. Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 12! Leave your reviews below!


	13. Chapter 13: The Mob-Part 1

**A/N: **So, this chapter picks up where Season 2 begins. So, now the Curse is broken. This chapter's a little short so I apologize for that. Anway, read on!

**Chapter 13: **The Mob-Part 1

When Giselle and Edward opened their eyes, nothing happened.

"I'm very confused," Edward said.

"You're not the only one," Giselle said.

Giselle looked and saw Henry and Emma with a woman with short black hair and a man with brown-blond hair.

Giselle walked over and asked, "Henry, who's this?"

"Oh. Giselle, this is Mary Margaret and David. Their real names are Snow White and Charming. They're my grandparents," Henry explained.

Suddenly, a mob of people were heading in the same direction.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"They're heading for Queen's Regina's house!" Giselle exclaimed.

She ran off in that direction as well.


	14. Chapter 14: The Mob-Part 2

**A/N: **Again, this chapter is really short and I'm sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer. Also, this puts a little twist on the Mob Scene in "Broken". So, enjoy!

**Chapter 14: **The Mob-Part 2

Giselle got to Regina's house just in time. The mob looked like they were about to hurt Regina!

Giselle ran in front of Regina and yelled, "Stop! If you're going to hurt her, you're going to have to hurt me! Now, I know that Queen Regina has hurt you all in the past. She's even hurt me. But, she was the first person to show kindness to me here. And I trust her with my life. So, if you're going to hurt her, you're going to hurt me."

The mob seemed to calm down. They eventually left.

Regina said to Giselle, "Thank you."

"You're safe...for now."

Giselle went up to her room.


	15. Chapter 15: Taken

**A/N: **So, I wrote this story back in December; before "The Cricket Game" premired. So, I didn't know what was gonna happen in that episode. So, this chapter puts a twist on what happened in "The Cricket Game".

**Chapter 15: **Taken

Two weeks passed since the Curse was broken and magic was brought to Storybrooke. Emma and Mary Margaret had been trapped in the fairy-tale world. With some help from Mr. Gold, the two were brought back and a party was thrown for their return. Little did they know that two foes found their way to Storybrooke: Cora, Regina's evil mother, and Captain Hook.

That night, Regina was tucking Giselle into bed.

"I'm so glad Emma and Snow are back in Storybrooke. They were _such _kind people," Giselle said.

"Yeah. Me too," Regina said but it didn't sound like she meant it. "Good night, Giselle."

"Good night, Queen Regina."

A couple hours later, Giselle was fast asleep. Suddenly, someone's hand went over her mouth and she was thrust forward. She saw a man smiling manically.

"Not yet, Hook. You can kill her on the ship," said a woman.

Giselle managed to yell, "Regina! Help!"

Regina came running up and was shocked to see who was there. "Mother?" Regina asked, stunned.

"You want her? Come and get her," the woman said.

The two disappeared...with Giselle.

"Giselle!" Regina shouted but it was too late. Giselle was gone.

Regina got dressed and ran outside. She was looking for the only people she knew could help.


	16. Chapter 16: Help

**A/N: **I'm _SO _this chapter's really short! The next one will be longer. I promise!

**Chapter 16: **Help

Regina knocked rapidly on the apartment door.

The door opened and there was a woozy Emma. Regina ran in.

"Good to see you too," Emma said.

"Regina, what's wrong?" David asked.

"Giselle's been kidnapped by Cora and Hook!"

"Oh my gosh. Who knows what they'll do to her?" Mary Margaret said.

"Come on, guys. We better get going," Emma said.

"I'll come too," Henry said.

"No. Henry, you gotta stay here," David said.

"But, I'm ready!"

"Not just yet."

The four left for the docks, leaving Henry behind.


	17. Chapter 17: The Rescue

**A/N: **Again, I wrote this back in December before "The Cricket Game" premired so I didn't know that Hook was going to cloak his ship. So...yeah. Sorry about that.

**Chapter 17: **The Rescue

The four got to the docks, looking for the ship. They caught sight of a pirate ship.

"You think that's it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No. I think it's just a replica ship for decoration," Emma said sarcastically.

They walked up the board and got on the ship. They saw Giselle tied to a pole.

"Well well well. Hello old chap," Hook said. "You here for your friend?"

"What do you think?" David asked.

Cora walked over to Giselle. "I wonder what the poor dear will be like without a heart," she said. Giselle winced.

Now, in the fairy-tale world, Emma found out she had powers. She summoned Cora over to her and clutched her collar.

"I don't think so," she said.

Emma forced Cora back. David and Hook got into a huge sword fight.

One point in the battle, Regina heard Mary Margaret yell, "The sword!"

Regina looked and saw David's sword. She grabbed it and cut Giselle's ropes. "Go to Snow White," she told Giselle.

Regina sensed Hook behind her. She turned around, pinned him to the ground, and ripped his heart out. Giselle and Cora gasped.

"See this, mother? It's Hook's heart. As long as I have it, you will _never _hurt Giselle again. If you do, I can-and will-destroy this. Understand?"

"A-Anything for you, dear," Cora stammered.

"Good."

The five walked off the ship, leaving Cora and a stunned Hook.


	18. Chapter 18: Family

**A/N: **I meant to put this in the last chapter but I forgot. I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. :( I know. It's ending so soon. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 18: **Family

Regina brought Hook's heart to her collection of hearts.

As the two walked home, Giselle said, "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Of course. I needed to show you could trust me. I love you."

Giselle smiled, "Last week, when I made that speech, I meant every word. We're like family."

Regina looked at her and said, "No Giselle. We _are _family."

The two hugged, together joined as a family.

**THE END**

I hope you all enjoyed _Enchanted_. Thank you to everyone who's stuck through with this fanfic. My next fanfic will be posted in a couple days. So, stay tuned!


End file.
